camula's castle
by seaprincess123
Summary: im no good at summires but this a story about zane and syrus being kidnaped and taken to camula's castle i dont own yugioh gx the only thing i own is creating this story and the dream that inspired it.
1. Chapter 1

**_im no good at summires but this a story about zane and syrus being kidnaped and taken to camula's castle i dont own yugioh gx the only thing i own is creating this story and the dream that inspired it._**

"Aaaahhh" a piercing cry echoes though out a red dorm from the island of duel academy

"Syrus wake up it's only a dream" said a concerned brown haired boy with a concern look in his warm brown eyes the other boy finally stopped but then started to turn and turn over in his sleep with soft sobs coming through his tight lips sighing with defeat the brown haired boy walks to the nightstand and picks up a small rectangular object called a P.D.A and dials a number and soon a face with blue-green hair and dark blue-green eyes appeared on the screen looking clearly annoyed "What Jaden" said the annoyed boy , "sorry to bother you Zane but its Syrus".

Hearing the name woke the boy named Zane up for good "I'll be right over Jaden" then Zane ended the call.

"Jaden open up its me" said Zane and the door opens and Jaden looked at him with worry some filled eyes as Zane entered the slifer red dorm and walked over to where his little brother lied clearly in the grasp of a terrible nightmare just then little Syrus let out a cry that made Zane's heart go to his throat instinctively Zane went over and picked him up and held him like a baby in his arms holding him close and began rocking him and saying "shhh Syrus its okay im here im here your safe shhh" said Zane

he also began with the hand next to his head began stroking Syrus light blue hair in soothing motion while continuing to rocking him to sleep then little Syrus open his light gray eyes

"Zane is that you? "Asked Syrus "yeah it's me Syrus" replied Zane

The little boy quickly wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and buried his face in his big brothers hair and began to weep softly.

"Zane it was terrible," said Syrus between sobs "what do you mean Syrus?" asked Zane

As he began, stroking Syrus back while continuing to rock. "Well you were there but you were so mean you kept calling me weakling, stupid, worthless and that you're ashamed of me being your little brother and that you hate me and then you slap me hard on the cheek and I tried to run away but no matter how far I ran you were always right there calling me those names over and over again and it hurt so much Zane "sobbed Syrus silence then fell the only sound being Syrus muffled sobs with a shocked and surprised look on Zane's face

"Syrus listen to me that was only I dream and you know that I would never say or do anything to hurt you I know I haven't been the big brother I should have been and that I've hurt you but im trying to make up for all of it by being the brother I should have always been." Said Zane

"So you don't hate me or think that im all those things I said earlier?" said Syrus

A look of complete shock and hurt crossed Zane's face he couldn't believe that that was how his little brother thought of him. He stopped rocking and then went to sit on Syrus bunk bed he then moved Syrus position so that he was sitting on his lap with his head on his big bro's chest and his big brothers arms around him hugging him tightly as if he would never let go.

"Syrus of course I don't in fact it's just the opposite and especially about me hating you and thinking you're worthless and about me being ashamed of you. I love you so much Syrus, more than anything in the world. You're the best little brother I could ever have and no you could never be worthless to me you're more valuable than even my cyber dragons you know why because cards can be replace but you can never be replaced and how can I be ashamed of you is it because you're a slifer red of course not, some people are born great, some have greatness thrust upon them and some achieve greatness like I know you will Syrus." Said Zane

"Do you really believe that Zane?" asked Syrus

"Of course I do because I believe in you Syrus" said Zane

Then he leaned down, kissed syrus's forehead, and then began stroking syrus's light blue bangs.

"Why are you still here Zane?" asked Syrus

"Why well I think I'll stay here until you fall asleep that is if it's okay with you and Jaden" said Zane

"It's fine with me as long as it's okay with you Syrus" said Jaden

But little Syrus was already drifting off to sleep Zane's heart beating like a soothing lullaby

"Let me listen" murmured Syrus

"Listen to what "asked Jaden

"Hehe why do you like listening to my heart beat Syrus?" asked Zane

"*yawns* cause it's like a soothing lullaby *yawns*" replied Syrus

And with that Syrus little eyes began to droop and soon he was fast asleep with a peaceful look on his face. And then Zane with a look filled with love for his little brother he grabbed the blanket that was there and draped over him and Syrus covering them both enough that they're fully covered but not covering Syrus face so he could still breath and then Zane's own eyes began to droop not wanting to lay down and disturb the little one in his arms and promptly fell asleep.

Then Jaden with an exhausted look on his face went back to sleep on his bunked bed that was bellows Syrus

Then just as dawn was approaching a mysterious figure silently entered the dorm and walked up to the 2 truesdale siblings with an evil looked in her face began to glow and with a whispered bats appeared and at her command the bats enveloped her and the two boys and vanished.

Just who is this Lady and what does she want with Zane and Syrus and where is she taking them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane's POV**

I wake up to syrus voice I open my eyes and see him with a frighten look in his eyes. I immediately pull him into a hug and look around and it appears it looks like a dungeon cell. The door opens two men in crimson suits walk in and grab me pulling syrus off me I hear the thud of syrus hitting the wall and the sounds of him crying in pain. I struggle against the men "Syrus" I cry out wanting nothing more than to get my little brother and soothe him then get the hell out of here. Struggle as I might the men held fast they close the door then proceed to lead me away and then I'm blindfolded.

Then the blindfold it's removed and I see her she has long green hair with a curl on her forehead "welcome my darling" she says. "Who are you and where are we and what do you want from me and my little brother" I ask "my darling Zane my name is Camula and this is my castle and I am not interested in your little brother. I only brought him along so you would cooperate and now you and your little brother are my prisoners now hahahaha" she replies. "And what if I don't" I ask "well my darling I will make you watch him drown right in front of you" she replies a sinister look in her eyes then she strips down to her undergarment's. "GUARDS tie him to the pillars" "What why" I ask as the guard follow her orders then my shirt is ripped of me then I feel a Stinging pain on my back "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I cry out in pain and again her laugh echoing the room as each time she whips me tears run down my face then everything goes black.

**No POV**

The guards drag Zane back to his cell and toss him in like a sack of potatoes syrus cries when he sees Zane's back red Zane opens his eyes and then grabs him and tells him what has happened then cries into syrus hair and they fall asleep like that on the floor Zane holding syrus towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marika is my OC fyi**

**Syrus point of view**

*guards come in and rip him from Zane's arms*

"Zane Zane" realizing what happens he tries to go for syrus but one of the guards pulls out a Taser and zaps him with volts of electricity knocking him out. The guard's blind fold him and take him to a room with a pod in the middle though syrus doesn't know that they throw him in then leave telling him if HE removes the blindfold he will suffer the same fate as his brother obediently he doesn't. They go back and get Zane once they return they throw him in with syrus.

"Oww" I muttered the position they are in with his ears are squished between the wall and Zane the floor opens and the pod is lower they are in a giant pool with great white sharks one of the guard says you can remove it now syrus does and what he sees he screams so loud he wakes Zane up. Seeing the situation they are in he grabs Zane and holds him tight. The feeling of doom settles over them but then hope was there in the tank looking at them with brilliant bright sapphire eyes who is she?


End file.
